Relic Equipment
Relic equipment are blue equipment pieces that give extremely strong bonuses to units and castles. They are available at level 70, can only be equipped with other relics, can be sold for relic shards, and cannot be used at the Smithy's Forge. The most outstanding feature of relic equipment is their heroes, which give unique bonuses. Relics, like epic equipment and better, provide 3 different status boosters. This pertains to relic gems as well. Relic heroes provide a grand total of 5 effects, all positive (unlike normal heroes). Star Rating System An additional feature is that relic equipment uses a triple set (3 sets of stars) 7-star rating system based on how strong their effects are. Levels 1-3 are blue stars and considered "standard." Levels 4-6 are silver stars and considered "premium." These stars overlap the blue. Level 7 is gold, premium, and is depicted with 3 gold stars. Depending on the amount of stars in the non-gem equipment effects box, certain adjectives are used to describe the equipment quality.In the name of each relic equipment, the adjective precedes their categorized base name. In addition, for relic heroes there is a double set 3-star rating system attached to each called "Unit & tool effects." This system does not affect the adjective, however. "lvl3+" means a set with level 3-7 stars Gems, regardless of their stars, either have the adjective "Timeworn" for commanders or "Tainted" for castellans. Effects Relic equipment that is acquired always have random effects. You can get relics from the Alliance Smithy for 60,000+ coins (Star level 1-3) or for 10,000 rubies (Star level 4-7), doing the two relic quests in the Adventure Quests tab of the objectives book, and doing the "Filling the war chest" or "Everyone does their part" quests in the Events tab for certain events. You can also buy relics with rubies whenever the pop-up ad for them appears. The first three methods require that you pay coins. The Events tab quest require you to gain glory/gallantry points, or donate khan medals/samurai tokens as well as attack a target(s) during the correlating event. . Relic Heroes Relic Heroes are all given the base name "Immortal." Commander relic heroes are categorized by the event that they give bonuses to, called "hero effects". For example, Nomad relic heroes give percentage combat strength, defense reduction, and/or unit limit-expansion bonuses against Nomads. In addition to the hero effects, there are other branching effects, unrelated to the event. "Unit and tool effects" (UT) for Commanders, and "Economy effects" (Eco) for Castellans. Some UT bonuses are increased loot capacity, numerical combat strength for specific units, and manlet speed. Some Eco bonuses are increased Public Order, base/kingdom resource production, and recruitment speed. Each relic hero gives 3 hero effects and 2 UT or Eco effects. Commander Relic Hero effects Targets *Nomads *Samurai *Glory Invaders (Foreign Invaders and Bloodcrows) *Berimond Troops *Castle Lords Hero Effects (applies to specified event) *Percentage combat strength *Unit-amount increase on flanks or front *Gate/Wall/Moat reduction *Glory Bonus *Later army detection Unit and Tool Effects (Unit effects apply to specified units) *Numerical combat strength *Loot capacity *Manlet travel speed Castellan Relic Hero effects Hero Effects *Earlier attack warning against Castle Lords and/or NPCs *Percentage strength for units stationed in Outposts and Landmarks, Main Castles and Townships. *Gate/Wall/Moat protection against Castle Lords and/or NPCs Economy Effects *Hospital space *Research boost *Construction speed *Recruitment speed *Base/Kingdom resource production* *Public Order* *Does not apply to camps in Berimond Relic Weapons Relic Weapons are all given the base name "Courage." They are all depicted as shields, which vary based on the quality. The primary bonuses that Courage gives are the combat strength of melee and ranged units, at a minimum of 83% each. Other effects are not as strong. Commander Relic Weapon Effects *'Combat strength for attackers' *Additional melee/ranged combat strength *Gate/Wall/Moat reduction *Resources plundered *Army travel speed Castellan Relic Weapon Effects *'Combat strength for defenders' *Additional melee/ranged combat strength *Gate/Wall/Moat protection *Resources saved Relic Helmets Relic Helmets are all given the base name "Pride." They are all depicted as open-faced helmets of different types based on quality, becoming close-faced helmets at Pure quality. The primary bonus that Pride gives is the wall, at a minimum of 113% reduction for commanders or protection for castellans. The commander also gives an army travel speed bonus minimum of 73%. Other effects are not as strong. Commander Relic Helmet Effects *'Wall reduction' *'Army travel speed' *Additional wall reduction *Melee/Ranged combat strength *Gate/Moat reduction *Resources plundered Castellan Relic Helmet Effects *'Wall protection' *Additional wall protection *Melee/Ranged combat strength *Gate/Moat protection *Resources saved Relic Armor Effects Relic Armor are given the base name "Trust." They are all depicted as shoulder-plated armor of different types based on quality. The primary bonuses that Trust gives are the gate and moat, at a minimum of 72% and 113% reduction/protection, respectively. Other bonuses are not as strong. Commander Relic Armor Effects *'Gate/Moat reduction' *Additional gate/moat reduction *Wall reduction *Melee/Ranged combat strength *Resources plundered Castellan Relic Armor Effects *'Gate/Moat protection' *Additional gate/moat protection *Wall protection *Melee/Ranged combat strength *Resources saved Relic Artifact Effects Relic Artifacts are given the base name "Desire" They are all depicted as a coin or token of different types based on quality. The primary bonus that Desire give is resources plundered/saved at a minimum of 13%. The artifact is not particularly strong; other bonuses on it may be stronger than the primary due to this. Commander Relic Artifact Effects * Resources plundered * Additional resources plundered * Melee/Ranged combat strength * Gate/Wall/Moat reduction * Army travel speed Castellan Relic Artifact Effects * Resources saved * Additional resources saved * Melee/Ranged combat strength * Gate/Wall/Moat protection Relic Gems Relic Gems are given different -rather morbid compared to the other relics- base names, but have a set adjective depending on if the gem is a Commander or Castellan equipment piece. There are no primary bonuses on relic gems; all 3 bonuses are at random. They are the only relic equipment pieces that give a courtyard attack bonus regardless of the target's nature. Other bonuses are attuned to either NPC and/or Castle Lord targets. Bonuses that include all targets are the "and" bonus. Commander Relic Gem Effects * Strength in courtyard when attacking Castle Lords and/or NPCs * Melee/Ranged combat strength against Castle Lords and/or NPCs * Unit flank limit when attacking Castle Lords and/or NPCs * Gate/Wall/Moat reduction against Castle Lords and/or NPCs Castellan Relic Gem Effects * Strength in courtyard when defending against Castle Lords and/or NPCs * Melee/Ranged combat strength against Castle Lords and/or NPCs * Wall limit when defending against Castle Lords and/or NPCs * Gate/Wall/Moat protection against Castle Lords and/or NPCs Relic Shards Relic shards are used for removing relic gems from equipment. They are also used as material for enchaning relics in the Relicus. These shards are acquired by selling relic equipment. The sell value of the equipment is shown when hovering the mouse over it in the Equipment Tab. The higher the equipment's quality, the better the sell value. Category:Equipment Category:Relic items Category:Legendary